Lost Boy
by vballqueen17
Summary: Kala knows what Wolfgang thinks of himself and that he's been keeping his distance. It was hard staying away from someone when your thoughts always brought you straight to them. Kala knows he's not a monster. He's just a lost boy. Based on photos from a scene in the snow in Berlin from the set of season 2 [kala&wolfgang oneshot]
**Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual**

* * *

Lost Boy

It was wonderful, simply wonderful and cold. Very cold. But beautiful. Kala held out hands in the air to catch tiny, white flakes on her fingers. So this is what snow was like. She danced around the empty sidewalk as the snow landed softly in her dark hair. She laughed as she twirled about, her eyes taking in the bright sun reflecting off the fresh layer of snow on the ground.

She gazed at the icicles hanging from the surrounding trees in the park, hoping to memorize everything she saw as to not forget it. Her fingers found a handful of snow from the ground and she threw it above her head and smiled as it fell gracefully around her. Her fingers and toes were numb from the cold, but she didn't mind too much. This was new to her. It never got this cold in India, so she was enjoying it while she had the chance.

"You're going to get frostbite if you keep doing that." A low voice said from behind her.

She turned, knowing all to well who was behind her. He was standing just a few feet away, his hand resting in the pockets of his leather jacket. Despite the cold temperature he didn't seem to be bothered by it. Kala supposed he was just used to it by now.

"Well, you don't seem to be bundle up either." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest, frowning at his lack of winter clothing.

He was wearing dark jeans, a sweater and his trusty leather jacket with boots. To him it could have just been a bit chilly outside instead of a mini blizzard. Wolfgang chuckled.

"I'm used to the cold." He said as he walked towards her.

"How could you possibly get used to it?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around herself. Now that the initial joy of seeing snow for the first time had faded she was starting to get quite cold.

"When you've lived here all you're life it's not so bad." He said as he came to stop in front of her.

Wolfgang. Her lost boy. Oh how she wanted him to be free from all of the horrors of his past. So much had happened between them in such a short amount of time. They had been complete strangers not so long ago and yet she felt like she had known him all her life.

"So what has brought you to Berlin?" He asked when she hadn't said anything.

She looked down at the ground, blushing slightly. "I was thinking about you."

It was funny how just one thought brought you straight to the person you were thinking about. She had been thinking about Wolfgang a lot recently. She didn't really know where they stood currently. They had kissed a few times and they knew how they felt about each other, but…

 _That is why you have to marry Rajan_

"I was thinking about you too." Wolfgang admitted, bringing her from her thoughts.

She took a step closer to him. Everything that happened in the mansion didn't seem to matter at that moment. Kala just wanted to be close to him again, to kiss him again.

Wolfgang's lips curled into a smile. Seeing her face glowing in the falling snow filled him with a pleasant warmth. Somewhere, within, he could feel his instincts telling him to run, to push her away again. He used to be so good at holding people at arms length, at not becoming attached, but now, he couldn't keep away from her.

Most of his life he felt alone. Who was he? A thief? A disappointment? A monster?

 _I am a lost boy from Neverland_

"Are you still cold?" Wolfgang asked as he unconsciously moved even closer to Kala.

Kala shook her head. The cold seemed like a distant memory now. She hadn't been this close to Wolfgang since he had kissed her in the kitchen. He had a knack for running away, keeping his distance from her.

 _"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me_

"You know even after all this time I'm still not quite used to this visits." Kala said as she gestured to the scene around her.

Wolfgang laughed. "Yeah, definitely makes you want to get out and see the world on your own."

Kala nodded, a smile gracing her lips. "Our own little escape from reality."

 _"Away from all of reality"_

Wolfgang's smile slipped from his face. "But you can't run away from real life forever."

He turned away from her, but Kala wasn't letting him go that easily. She reached out and grabbed his hand, but as she did her feet slipped on thick ice that was hidden beneath the snow.

"Wolfgang!" She screamed as she fell towards the ground.

Wolfgang was quick and turned to catch her, but as she fell into his arms he also had the misfortune of slipping on the same ice she had slipped on. Luckily, he fell back into a large pile of snow in the grass, which allowed for a softer landing. Kala was tucked on his arms, pressed against his chest.

"I am very sorry." Kala said with a bit of a laugh as she propped herself up on his chest. She wiped snow away from his face gently. "Are you okay?"

"Besides my pride, I think I'm okay." He laughed.

He reached up to brush snow out of her hair. The scent of jasmine filled his nose and he couldn't help, but smile. It reminded him of when they were in India on that beautiful day just talking. He could have lived in that moment forever.

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

"Wolfgang," Kala began in a more serious tone, "you don't have to run from me."

Wolfgang looked into her soft brown eyes. He wanted more than anything to believe that was true, but she had to realize who he was. As if she was reading his mind Kala placed a gentle hand on his cheek.

"I know who you think you are." She said softy. "And I know that you are not those things."

"How do you know?" He whispered.

"Because I know you, like nobody else could." Kala breathed. "And I love all of you. You're not a monster, Wolfgang, you're just a little lost."

Wolfgang looked at for a moment longer before he leaned up and kissed her. His hand snuck around the back of her neck to pull her closer and Kala responded with much enthusiasm, her hands gripping his sweater tightly. Despite laying in the snow, neither one of them felt the cold.

 _And lost boys like me are free_

* * *

 _ **So yeah this was based off of a video/pictures taken from filming of season 2. I've wanted to write a story for a while about this, but couldn't think of what I wanted to write. Well, then I heard this song "Lost Boys" by Ruth B and it all kind of fell into place.**_

 _ **Plus I just want them to be happy damnit. Is that too much to ask? The cast is killing me posting all these photos of filming season 2. I can't wait!**_

 _ **Anyway drop a review and tell me what you think! It would be much appreciated!**_

 _ **Vballqueen17**_


End file.
